click
by wbesherse94
Summary: What if Lucas' necklace never got stuck? What happens if him and Peyton continue on in that motel room? What happens to their lives? Their friendships? ON HIATUS DUE TO MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I can't believe that just happened!"

I thought to myself. I can't believe I just had sex with my best friend's boyfriend. What do I do? She will never forgive me for this one! Shit! This was a horrible mistake, or was it has Brooke had said Lucas was fair game. I could feel his eyes watching me. My mind raced with thoughts. I slowly opened my eyes to see his deep blue beautiful eyes on me.

"Good morning beautiful" he said still staring at me.

"Morning" was all I could get out. I knew that if I had kept going the tears would have taken over me. I didn't know what was going to happen he was dating my best friend. In fact he was still wearing the necklace she had given him two days prior.

"So we should probably head home, huh?" I nodded fearing that if I said anything the tears would peer from my eyes like the waterfall at Niagara Falls. He already wanted to go home to see her. And all I wanted to do was stay here with him. God I could stay with him for the rest of my life.

God she's beautiful, if I could I would stay here and watch her for the rest of my life. She looked like an angel when she was asleep. She looked like an angel pretty much all of the time. She looked wonderful right here with me. Her curls were lazily lying around her face, wearing nothing but a white sheet and she was beautiful I could imagine my life this way, waking up to see her smiling face everyday, laying next to the wonderful green eyed blonde. But we had to go home to my girlfriend and her best friend. What were we going to do? Would she want to tell Brooke or would she not? All these thoughts ran through my mind, so fast I swear there were foot prints on my face.

We were about half way home and the entire ride had been silent neither of us wanted to bring up what we knew we needed to talk about. Neither of us wanted to ruin the moment we had had this morning. So I was the one who broke the silence.

"Peyt"

"huh?"

"We have to talk about what we are going to tell her" I knew that even though I hadn't said a name she knew who I was talking about.

"I know, but I have no idea what we say to her. It is going to break her heart if she finds out what we did. It's also going to break her heart if we lie about it. So I have no clue what to tell her, Lucas"

I knew she was right. No matter what we decided to do Brooke would get hurt eventually. That was the one thing neither of us really wanted to do, and that was hurt Brooke. But the only thought that was in my mind right then was that I had been the happiest I had ever been last night. And I was with Peyton, not Brooke. I was really in love with Peyton. Yeah sure I loved Brooke, but I was never truly in love with her the way that I was Peyton.

Even though we still had a lot to talk about, everything was quit for about ten more minutes. Then she spoke.

"I don't think we should tell her."

"What"

"I mean she makes you happy and you make her happy and I don't want to hurt her"

"okay, but where does that leave us"

"has friends"

There were those two words again the two words that I hated coming out of her mouth. "Friends" I knew I could never be just friends with her, but if that was what it took to have her in my life then I would do it. We would be friends. For now, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you everyone for all your reviews! i greatly appreciate them all. i am having a little trouble with a few things for the next couple of chapters and i have posted a poll on my page if you would like to help. i know that i haven't done it yet so here is the disclaimer-i own no part of one tree hill or any of the characters on the show. thank you so much for reading it means a lot to me. please keep reading and reviewing. also please please please vote on the poll.**

* * *

"P. Sawyer. Hey what is up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for like the past 3 weeks you have done nothing, but sit in your room and pout. And with you finding out your dad was okay I thought that you might be a little bit happier."

"I don't know maybe it's that he didn't come home after the scare. I mean he just went straight out to another job, he didn't even come by to say hi or anything."

I was lying through my teeth. I knew that was not what was wrong with me. The truth was I didn't want to take the chance of running into Lucas. It had been three weeks since the day he left my room and we had not spoken to each other at all. I was trying my best to act like nothing had happened, but I was aching inside and knowing he was still with my best friend hurt like hell. All I wanted to do was have him hold me in his strong arms and tell me he loved me and not Brooke, but I knew that wasn't the truth. He loved Brooke and not me, that's why he had wanted to come back so early, that's why he had agreed not to tell her cause he knew it would ruin his relationship with her.

"P. Sawyer, P. Sawyer, Peyton!"

"Oh, sorry what."

"What is going on with you? I was calling your name out for like five minutes and you were just staring off into space."

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind"

"Well Lucas just cal and the **three **of us are going to hang out together today."

"No I don't want to ruin your plans"

"you're not so go and get your big but in the shower and get dressed"

"Brooke, I don't want to go anywhere today, so can we make it another day?"

"No we are going to hang out today. I will force you if I have to so you better just go get dressed."

Great, a day with Lucas and Brooke just what I need to get me out of this funk. Not. Today should be fun! Though I really can't wait to see him. This would be weird though I hadn't seen or talked to him since he left my house that day with Brooke.

About forty-five minutes later Lucas and Brooke were waiting on me in my room. I had taken a little bit longer to get ready than I normally do. We had decided to go see the new horror movie "mirrors". Actually Lucas and I had insisted that we go see it. Even when Brooke complained about not wanting to go sit in a dark room where we couldn't see each other, Lucas and I had kept telling her that it was suppose to be a good movie and that we both really wanted to go and see it. The truth was that neither of us wanted to deal with the weirdness of being in the same room with each other without being able to leave. So Brooke had made Lucas promise that he would sit in between us so that if she or I got scared we could just reach out for him. That would not be weird at all. I have to admit though it was a pretty nice picture in my head though. Me in his arms, yup I liked that thought. I had to keep myself from thinking those thoughts though. He was with Brooke not me and I had to deal with that. It would help though if he didn't always look so good. I studied everything about him has I walked into my room ready to leave. He looked great even in a pair of ratty old blue jeans that had a couple of holes in them and he also looked mighty fine in that cold play T-shirt (that I had bought him). He was a beautiful man.

God she was beautiful. Has soon has she walked into the room I had to remind myself that Brooke was there and that I was dating Brooke. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and grab those wonderful blonde curls in my hand and kiss her until she couldn't breath. I couldn't do that even though I wanted to, she just wanted to be friends so I would have to deal with that.i knew that on some level that wsnt wat she truly wanted thoguth because I saw that look of disappointment flash through her eyes when she saw that Brooke was trying to kiss me. Secretly I wanted to push Brooke away and tell her that Peyton was the one that I wanted to be with though, but that would let out our secret. It was killing me inside, ever since we had gotten back to her house after deciding not to tell Brooke she had not spoken to me not even a little text message. I knew she wanted to let the secrect out just has bad has I did, but I would let her decide that. I loved her and that's all I needed to know. I watched her leave the room to go and answer her phone.

He didn't know yet but the call I was about to answer held a lot of truth for the both of us and it would also make Brooke see us both in a different light and that would not be a good thing. I walked out of the room to answer my phone.

"Hello"

"Yes, is Ms. Sawyer there?"

"This is Peyton Sawyer."

"Oh, Ms. Sawyer this is doctor Mccay."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, hi doctor did you get the results in yet

"Oh, hi doctor did you get the results in yet?"

"Yes, that is why I am calling."

"And so what is the news?"

"Well, Ms. Sawyer you are 21 days pregnant!" The last thing I rember is seeing Brooke walk into the room with the man I love.

* * *

When she fell like that it scared the hell out of me. I saw her phone drop out of her hand. Whoever she was talking to must have had some pretty shocking news for her. Her phone was not my focus though. As soon has I could tell she was going to fall I let go of Brooke and ran to brace her fall, so she didn't hit her head. Brooke had decided to talk to whoever was on the phone and find out what they had told Peyton. I felt all of the emotions I held for this girl run through my body and it overwhelmed me. I loved her with all my heart and here she was in my arms and she wasn't even awake.

"Hello, who is this?"

"This is Dc. McKay, is Ms. Sawyer there?"

"Yes she is here, but she is not awake. Whatever you just told her made her faint. So what did you just tell her?"

"Um first I need to know your relationship to Ms. Sawyer."

"I am her best friend the only family she has left. Now tell me what you told her."

"Well I told her that she is 21 days along in her pregnancy."

Brooke hung up after that. She didn't even wait for the doctor to say good bye. She was about to speak when I held my hand up for her to stop. She didn't have to repeat it I had herd it from the phone. I knew exactly why Peyton hadn't told either of us about this. I could do the math 21 days, well that's 3 weeks. And 3 weeks ago just happens to be the night we both let ourselves go to far with each other. So that meant that this beautiful blonde was carrying my child. That was the happiest thought I could have ever thought. The woman I loved was going to have my baby. Her nothing but friendship rule was out of the way now, I wanted nothing more than to be with her and be there for our child. I would not stop until we had at least tried to be more than friends.

* * *

I woke up with him holding me staring at me with intensity in his eyes. I knew that he knew Haley was the only one who had any idea that I had gone to the doctor and why I was there. I made her promise not to tell him. Now all the secrets were out. Well all except one.

"Peyton how are you feeling?" she walked over to me has I stood up trying to get away from is touch.

"I am fine Brooke. So I guess you knew huh?"

"Yeah P the doctor told me on the phone after you fainted." I looked at Lucas, who just nodded.

"Well what do you want to say to me, I know your head is spinning?"

"I just want to know who the father is because I mean you and Nathan has not been together for like 2 months now. So who's……oh my gosh I am such an idiot! It's yours isn't it?" she turned to Lucas who still just nodded. I am guessing that he was in shock.

"You bitch!" those were the last words that she said to me before slapping me and running out of the house. I chased after her calling her name out. We got half way down the street before she turned around to talk to me. She was crying now.

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Oh yeah I believe that Peyton. It was your choice to lay on your back and spread your legs open with my boyfriend, or ex boyfriend. Or do you mean that you didn't mean for me to find out that you were having a baby with him."

"I mean both. I lost control in the moment and no **I didn't mean to get pregnant**. I am only 16 Brooke; **I don't want to be pregnant!** But I am and you know what the father is the man that I love with all my heart. I do Brooke I love him!"

"You love him?" her face changed from hurt and angry to caring and compassionate in the matter of seconds.

"Yes, I do and I have since before the two of you started dating. I have loved that man since the moment I laved eyes on him."

"They why didn't you say anything to him before we started to go out?"

"You know me I have to hide in my own world and I try to hide from happiness. I do anything to try and stop myself from getting hurt."

"Aw Peyton" she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Well no not really. I guess I always knew that the two of you would end up together somehow."

"Yeah try telling that to him."

"He knows it and he will come around"

"I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been about an hour since I left Brooke at my house, I have been walking around everywhere trying to find him. I looked everywhere I could think of the rivier court, his mom's café, the school gym, Haley's, the library, the beach, and now I was on my last stop the place I didn't expect him to be at all Nathan's apartment. I walked up to the door and knocked on the door as softly has I could. When Nathan opened the door he slammed it back in my face, something I was not expecting at all. I knocked again and I herd shushed voices coming from behind the door. This lasted for what felt like 2 hours, until finally Lucas walked out of the door and motioned for me to start walking. He walked in silence for about five minutes until he finally asked the question I had been waiting on for the last hour and a half.

"So you are really pregnant?" All I could do was nod my head, I didn't trust my voice enough to speak.

"What are we going to do? We are only 16 years old."

"I know, I know that is all I have been able to think about since I went to the doctors."

"When did you go?"

"3 days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me, you know I am not like Dan? I would have been there for you. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Honestly I don't know. I don't think I could have dealt with your nerves has well has mine. I mean I have been going crazy for the past 3 days. I knew that you would have been there for me, but truth be know I felt horrible for being….being…..being ..."

"Pregnant?" he finished the sentence I didn't have the heart to finish.

"Yeah, I mean I know that things between you and Brooke were finally getting better and then I found out that I might be…. You know. So I felt horrible because I knew there was no way I could keep quit about what happened between us anymore and I knew it would ruin everything that you had worked for with her."

"Truthfully I never wanted her I settled for her because you didn't want me."

"WHAT! That is crazy; I have wanted you ever since I saw you stop in front of my car because I almost ran over you." At the last line we both giggled a little.

"Really it didn't look that way to everyone else. Truthfully it looked like you were pushing everyone but yourself away. The only reason I started to date her was because of what you said in that room at Nathan's party, if you hadn't have said that I would have been with you if you would have let me."

"That's all I wanted but I didn't know how to let you in yet. I need my walls then, and when you started to bring them down it scared me so I had to find a way to build them back up even higher. That's why I said what I did; because truthfully I wanted all the things that you did and I really wished I could have faced my fears earlier, maybe if did we wouldn't be in the mess we're in right now."

"You know you could have thought about that like a month and a half ago."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Seriously what are we going to do Lucas we are 16, not together, and I am pregnant with your child."

"Well isn't that what everyone's doing nowadays?" I could hear the thick layer of sarcasm hiding the fear in his voice, well at least trying to hide it.

"No, just kidding well I mean we have to tell our parents first and then we could deal with the whole problem of us not being together." My ears peaked at the last thing on his list of thing to do.

"Or we could just deal with the last problem first and them move on to the first."

"Now I like your idea better then mine" he said this has he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to him, and when he stopped walking he kissed me hard on the lips. It wasn't a kiss of urgency, lust, or of vengeance. It was a kiss full of want, need, and most of all **love**.

"Now see we are already working has a team. Now the only thing that we need to do in the next couple of days is find a way of telling your dad and my mom about this baby without me getting killed."

I laughed at the thought of my dad or his mom shredding him to pieces because he had gotten me "knocked up".

"think I am kidding I have seen the looks your dad gives boys when they are stairring at you, I could only imagine the violence that is going to erupt when you tell him that I got you pregnant when we weren't together, or even out of high school yet. And my mom, well she is going to be something else when she finds out. That is the only thing that she has begged me for was not to make the same mistake that her and Dan had made when they were 17, but here we are talking about how we are going to tell our parents that you are pregnant."

"I know how bad this is going to hurt you, I mean telling your mom and all, so if you want I will tell your mom and you can tell my dad." I smiled hoping he would do this one thing for me even though I knew it was a long shot.

"Or I could tell your mom and we could tell my dad."

"How about we both tell them together I could talk my mom into inviting you both over for dinner in a few days and we could tell them there together!"

"Yeah okay that sounds nice, but how about for right now we just go back to my place and hang out and be teenagers while we still can."

"Yeah I would like that." He said while kissing me again!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I the last few updates have not been has good has they could have been, and i am really sorry about that! I lost my inspiration for this story for a while and suddenly its back! I have been really busy with school and with my family. my aunt just had a baby and she already has a 2 year old son, so i was helping her out with them until she was comfortable with having them both together and that toke away from my writing time. I promise this story will be updated from now on every Sunday. **

* * *

We had been at Peyton's house for 3 hours now and it was nearing 11:30. I didn't want to leave but I knew if I didn't get home soon my mom would be worried considering she didn't know that I was with Peyton yet.

"Peyt?"

"Huh"

"I have to go home."

"No, I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go but I have to. My mom is going to be worried if I don't come home. Rember she still thinks that I am with Brooke."

"Ugh, ok. I guess I don't have a choice huh?"

"No not really, but neither do I. if I did I would be staying here with you. If you leave your phone on though we can text until one of us falls asleep."

"Ok sounds good. Now go so I can start texting you." I laughed at this. If Peyton Sawyer was addicted to anything it was definitely texting. The girl could not get enough of her phone. When she first got her phone her dad only needed to buy 300 minutes a month for her. Now she needed 1000 minutes and unlimited texting.

I stood up and went to leave when I felt her tug on my shirt.

"Um, excuse me where are you going?"

"Peyton we just talked about this. I have to go home. I will be here at 8:30 tomorrow to pick you up for school though."

"Yeah all that's good and all, but I didn't think my boyfriend would want to leave without giving me a kiss first."

"Oh well when you put it like that." I leaned down to pull her chin up so that her lips met mine for a fast peck on the lips when she suddenly pulled me down on the bed along with her in a long heated kiss. What I thought was going to last just a few minutes turned into a 30 minute heated make-out session. When we finally had to pull a part to catch our breath, all I could do was stare at her.

"If you keep looking at me like that you are never going to get home."

"And that would be bad because?"

"Um only the fact that your mom would hunt you and Brooke down tomorrow because she would think that you stayed over at Brooke's"

"yea I guess that would be bad huh?"

"Yea, so leave before I have to kiss you some more!" I leaned over and kissed her once more before getting up and leaving her house.

I had barely made it to my care when I received a text on my phone that said; **hurry up and get home my web came is on. So we can talk some more and you can actually see me! yourbabymamma..peyt**

I couldn't help but laugh at this. I already missed her so much and I was only 5 minutes down the rode from her house. I took out my phone and wrote; **aw you're so sweet, getting all porno on me loveyourBabbieDaddieLuke**

It took me another 10 minutes to get home and in the process I got anther text messages from Peyton. **You know it! I can't wait to be able to strip for you! Think only 5 more minutes till your home in front of your computer. yourbabymamma**

It took me a few minutes to be able to respond to that message. So actually I wasn't able to text her till I got home and I had some sense of control over my teenage hormones. When I finally did text her back all I could write was: **trust me you're not the only one who can't wait for that one. I am home now so give me a sec and I will be on my computer. YourFavoriteDaddieLuke**

A few minutes later after I had gotten situated in my room with a bag of chips, and a Dc .Pepper she texted me back.** Sorry but you will have to keep your self occupied for about 10 minutes I need a shower YourFavoritePregnantGirl**

All I could do was laugh at how comfortable she was with her pregnancy now. I loved her more than ever in that moment. She was the only person I could see my self having kids with. She was the only one I wanted kissing my kids scars when they got hurt. Or the only women I wanted to be able to comfort when she was feeling fat because she was nine months pregnant. It was so strange that it took a text message for me to realize that all I ever wanted was right in front of me. I didn't know what I was going to do because of course I was only 16 years old and I my girlfriend was pregnant but I did know that no matter how we handle this everything was going to be okay because I loved her and she loved me and no one could convince me otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

It only toke me five minutes in the shower, which normally would have taken about 15 or 30 minutes. I rushed through my normal steps of shampooing and conditioning my hair. I was in a rush to talk to Luke again. I know that I had only been away from him for about 45 minutes but I couldn't help my self I loved that boy and I would do anything to be in his presence or even to hear his voice. It took me about 5 minutes to get dressed and ready for bed. I dressed in a grey cami and boy shorts set of pajamas from Victoria secret (**A/N: this is the link for her pajamas ****.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=9G-239646&page=1&cgname=OSSLPBXRZZZ&rfnbr=5244**** )**

I loved these pajamas they were revealing but didn't show more than what I wanted to show and plus they were very comfortable. I knew that I shouldn't be wearing them especially since I was about to chat with Lucas using my webcam, but I did anyways because I wanted to show him just what he had been missing being with Brooke and not me. After I got dressed I went to my computer and noticed that I already had an I.M from him.

Lucasscott03: okay you really need to hurry up

Lucasscott03: where are you babe?

Lucasscott03: Peyton, Peyton, Peyton, come out come out where ever you are!

Lucasscott03: I am going to log off if you don't get on!

Lucasscott03 has logged off

Lucasscott03: I told you I was going to log off I just didn't tell you for how long I was going to log off.

Lucasscott03: come on babe its 1:10 and we have school tomorrow if you want to talk you need to get on.

07: okay really Lucas I was only in the shower for 10 minutes and then I had to use another 5 to get dressed you have to calm down!

It only toke him about a minute to reply now that he know I was on

Lucasscott03: hey baby, and yes I know but you can't send me a text like that and then be gone for 15 minutes

07: Ha-Ha okay I promise not to do that again! Ok

Lucasscott03: thanks that would be nice

07: so how are we going to deal with everyone at school tomorrow?

Lucasscott03: what do you mean?

07: well everyone is going to find out that we are together when you show up with me on your arms and not with Brooke on your arm.

Lucasscott03: okay well it doesn't matter what they think right?

07: well no, it doesn't but don't you think that it will get annoying when people do nothing but talk about us.

Lucasscott03: yeah it will but no one is going to get between us anymore

07: yea but it won't be long and people will know that I am pregnant and then they are going to be saying that the only reason that you are with me is because I am pregnant with your baby.

Lucasscott03: Peyton if that were true would you be pregnant anyways?

07: well……who said it was yours?

Lucasscott03:……………..?????...................

07: well I said **WHO** said it was yours and I am saying that it is yours!

Lucasscott03: yeah that's what I thought! I mean if this baby comes out looking like Nathan with those crooked ears I will be asking questions.

07: ugh…..ugh…….ugh….ugh

Lucasscott03: yeah ugh. Well babe it is now 1:55 and we need to go to bed for school tomorrow so I will see you in the morning!

07: what you haven't even said anything about my pajamas or that you love me or anything I cant go to sleep yet.

Lucasscott03: trust me I have a lot to say about your pajamas, first of all you look great in them, secondly you should wear them more often, and thirdly you should wear them the next time we are together just so that I can take them off of you! And you know I love you and please get some rest I would like it if you toke care of yourself and little Scott.

07: LMAO about the pajama comments and yes I will have to wear them the next time you can stay the night…….which is like never……and I love you to and who is this little Scott?

Lucasscott03: yeah I know I am going to have to find a way around that one and um it should be our little girl in your stomach!

07: lol and a girl? I want a boy who looks just like his daddy!

Lucasscott03: no it's a little girl who looks and acts just like her momma but she is going to have a killer jump shot!

07: whatever well babe I will see you in the morning mamma sawyer and baby Scott are very sleepy and can't wait to see daddy Lucas in the morning.

Lucasscott03: okay well then daddy says night and that I love both of you very much!

I got off of my computer and fell asleep on my bed dreaming about Lucas, our baby, and me all living has a very

happy family it was the best dream I had had in a very long time!


	7. chapter 7

The next day I got ready super fast because I was very anxious for Lucas to come and get me for school. I had gotten up at 7am to start getting ready for school and all I had to do was get dressed and straighten my hair. Neither one of those toke very long so I was ready to go by 7:45 and I had nothing to do considering school didn't start until 9:30. So I went down to the kitchen to make me some bacon and eggs for breakfast. By the time it was 8:25 I was already done eating and was cleaning of the dishes that I had dirtied. After I cleaned the dishes I decided to get on my computer to check my mail and anything else that needed to be checked. When I turned on my screen I saw that I had an I.M from Lucas.

Lucasscott03: hey babe good morning!

I read the message and decided it was okay if I replied.

07: hey baby what time are you going to be here to pick me up?

Lucasscott03: I will be there in about 15 minutes I have a few things that I need to do before I come and get you.

07: okay well then I guess I will see you when I get her love you!

Lucasscott03: okay I love you to

I signed of and went to my closet to turn on some music. I went to look through some records and couldn't find anything at first. Then I looked in a bin that I hadn't really looked through lately and found a cure album that I hadn't listened to in forever. So I decided to put it on. After I put it on the record machine I went and laid down on my bed with cell phone in my hand. I laid there for about five minutes singing the lyrics to "a boy I never knew". I had stopped the record player and was just singing the lyrics over and over again.

**To have his arms**

**Around me **

**To sense **

**His perfect trust  
I'd give  
All I ever had  
All I ever had**

I'd love

To see him dream  
I'd love  
To watch him sleep  
To have  
His arms around me  
Held his arms in mine  
Sense  
His perfect trust  
I'd give  
All I ever had  
For a moment  
Of his love

He's my heart  
And my soul  
He's my blood  
And my bones  
He's my prayers  
And my hope  
My wishes  
And dreams  
Seems so long ago  
So long ago

I'd love  
To watch him dream  
Love to see  
Him sleep  
To have his arms  
Around me  
Feel him  
As he breathes  
Hold his hands  
In mine  
Sense  
His perfect trust  
I'd give  
All I ever had  
For a moment  
Of his love

He's my heart  
And my soul  
He's my blood  
And my bones  
He's my prayers  
And my hopes  
My wishes  
And dreams  
Seems  
So long ago

He's my blood  
And my bones  
He's my heart  
And my soul  
He's my prayers  
And my hopes  
My wishes  
And dreams

A boy I never knew  
And the man  
I'll never know  
I'll never know  
I'll never know

To have his arms  
Around me  
Sense  
His perfect trust  
I'd give  
All I ever had

I loved this song and I could sing it all day long. I swear that I had sung it about 20 times when Lucas walked into my room and made himself know.

"I can not believe that you actually like the cure Peyton Sawyer"

"well I can not believe that you don't like the cure Lucas Scott"

"what is so hard to believe about that?"

"I don't know I was going to ask you the same thing. So what did you have to go do?"

"I had to tell my mom that I wasn't dating Brooke anymore and that I was dating a pretty girl named Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer"

"you told your mom, oh my gosh how did she take it?"

"These were her exact words "well it's about time Lucas Scott. That Sawyer girl has been waiting on you for 3 months now." Yeah I can't believe she said that to me."

"Well you know it's the truth"

"yea and I have been waiting on you since the 7 grade has you like to point out all the time"

he was right I did like to bring that up on occasions. It not my fault that he has had a crush on my since we were 12 and how can you expect me to not bring that up from time to time.

"Well yeah your right I should probably leave you alone on that one from now on huh"

"you think. So are you ready to go to school?"

NO! NO! NO! my mind screamed at me over and over again.

"Yeah I guess. I mean do I really have a choice in the matter?"

"Well no you don't but I though I would ask you instead of dragging you out of your house."

"Uh huh well I think that I will drive my own car"

"what? I drove all the way over here so that we could ride to school together."

"Well I am mad at you and I would like to drive my own car to school."

"What? Why are you mad at me I haven't done anything to offend you"

"really is that why you have been here a full 5 minutes and you haven't even kissed me?"

he rushed over to my side and grabbed my head and lead me into a heart stopping kiss. I couldn't stop myself from running my hands through his hair has he kissed me. I loved him with all my might and I would never stop kissing him if I had the choice. Has we kissed he laid us down on my bed and hiked my leg up to his waist with one hand and he started to grab my head with the other hand. I couldn't help but go along with it and we continued to kiss has I flipped us over so that I was straddling him on my bed. We continued with our motions has I started to unbutton his shirt and he pulled away.

"Babe, we can't go that far right now"

"why" I asked knowing the answer but still wanting him to say it.

"because we have to be at school in ten minutes"

"so and that is a problem why"

" well we have to be there and if we started I don't think that we would be able to finish in ten minutes"

"fine" I said climbing off of him and straightening my shirt and my hair out.

"But we will continue this after 4 period we both have the same lunch and we both have 5 period has a free period and juniors and seniors are allowed off campus for lunch."

"Well that works for me"

we left my house and were in front of tree hill high in less than ten minutes. Now we would face the first day of high school has a couple, yeah I think that today was going to be a very fun day. I just hope that Brooke was able to keep her mouth shut about my pregnancy.


	8. authors note

Okay guys. I love all of your review and thanks to my loyal readers. Up until now this story has been a t rated story, but I have added a few things in the next story that are not so t rated and I think that I might continue and write a few more lemons for this story. So I am going to be changing the rating on this story to m.


	9. Chapter 8

Lucas walked over to my side of the car and let me out of the car.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" I replied.

"Well not really. No but okay lets go." He said putting his arm around me.

He walked us to his locker first and Nathan was standing there kissing Haley.

"Ewe! Can you two get a room? I would like to come to my locker without throwing up on my girlfriend."

Has he said this I couldn't help but let out an embarrassed giggle? This caused Haley and Nathan to turn and look at both of us to see who Lucas was talking about. I guess they had herd my giggle.

"Hi guys." I said nervously.

"Hold on did you just say girlfriend?" Nathan asked has he finally caught on to Lucas' way of telling them about us.

"Yes I did."

"But wait I don't see Brooke anywhere around here." Haley said starting to look around, but I couldn't tell if she was joking or not so I decided to play like she was.

"Ouch Hales that hurts."

After I said this Haley let out a high pitch squeal and hugged both Luke and I. I guess she wasn't kidding after all. She was honestly confused by our way of telling them, so much for her being the smart one I guess.

"Well Lucas it's about damn time" Nathan said patting him on the back.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"Because we all knew you two were suppose to be together, but you were the stupid one who had to go and date Brooke." Haley said going back over to Nathan.

"Okay whatever." Luke said wrapping his arms around me.

"Well guys we need to tell you something else. Do you think that we could talk to you somewhere a little less crowded?" I said pointing to an empty classroom.

"Yea c'mon lets talk."

We all walked into the classroom and Haley and Nathan sat down in a few of the desks in the front row. While Lucas and I stood at the front of the classroom with Lucas' arms wrapped around my shoulders has he stood behind me.

"Okay so what do you need to tell us big brother?"

"Well this is going to freak you out, but just know this was not planned." Lucas said

"Can you just spit it out Lucas?" Haley said getting impatient.

"Well I am pregnant."

"Wait, what?" Nathan said dumbfounded.

"Nate I am pregnant"

"Wow I didn't expect that to be what you needed to tell us."

"Yeah well neither did we. Peyton and I are only 16."

"Yeah we just wanted to tell you in case Brooke opened her big mouth."

"Wait Broke knows?" Haley said finally speaking since we had told them our news.

"Yes she was there with Lucas when I got the call from my doctor. I kind of passed out and she had to take the phone to find out why."

"So what do you think the chances are that she didn't tell anyone?"

"We honestly don't know. She didn't seem mad when Peyton talked to her, but she is not answering my calls, text, or instant messages."

Wait when did my boyfriend call, text, and instant message her? Why was my boyfriend being so friendly to his ex-girlfriend? Why was he trying to be at least? Shouldn't he be leaving her alone, they had just broken up two days ago?

"Wait what?" I asked out loud.

"Oh yea before you got on last night babe. I was trying to get in touch with her to try and figure out how school would be going today."

"Oh, okay"

"Baby don't worry everything is going to go fine today."

I wasn't worried about today at school though I was worried about my relationship with Lucas and wither or not he wanted to be with Brooke. I knew that I should be talking to him about this but I wasn't ready to vocalize them to him just yet. I would need to talk to Brooke about our friendship first.

"I know, I know. I am not worried about that."

"Okay you ready for class?"

I had time to notice that Haley and Nathan had already left the room now. I guess they figured that Lucas could use some time alone now. But I really would like to know what Haley was thinking I knew that she would not be okay with it because it meant that Lucas was cheating on Brooke with me. I really needed to know that she was going to be here for me when I needed her.

"Yeah but first can I get a kiss?"

"Well that depends are you going to trap me like you did earlier?"

"No, I would never do that." I gave him the best innocent girl face I had and he laughed at me! Lucas had laughed at me!

"What is so funny?"

"The face that you just made. You actually think I am gong to fall for one of the 'I am innocent' faces?"

"Yes I actually did."

"Well I am not, but I will give into the real Peyton because I love her"

"Well good" I said reaching up to his lips and kissing him right has the bell rang.

"Well good timing ."

"You too ."

"Do yo need to go to your locker?"

"No I have cheer first, so I have everything that I need."

"Well that's good because I have athletics first, so you just found yourself a walking partner."

"Well that makes me feel so much safer." He grasped my hand and started pulling me down the hall. I had to run a little to keep up with him.

"Wow Luke you are a speed devil today babe."

"Sorry babe, not use to have to walk with someone to class. Brooke normally doesn't go to class." He said slowing down

He just had to bring her back up didn't he? I couldn't help but be jealous that he was still talking about her. But he had just broken up with her two days ago right? That should go away right?

"I can't believe that she really never goes to class and she is class president." I said trying to hide my jealousy.

"Yea that's true"

"I mean I am or I was her best friend and I don't even understand how the class president can be someone who doesn't go to class."

"Yea I know I can't either, but hey at least we know she hasn't said anything to anyone yet."

"Yea "yet" being the key word. I know her and with how pissed at me she is, she wont keep quit for long I am just sure that Bevin and Logan will be finding me soon asking if its true or not."

We walked up to the gym doors and everything to set in. I was 16 pregnant and I was on a cheer leading team with a caption who probably hates me. I just stood there looking at the door. I don't know exactly how long Lucas let me stand there looking at the door but I knew that I had to snap out of it and find a way out of practice because if I was pregnant there was no way that I could stay on the cheer team doing all the moves that we had to do. There was no way that my doctor would let me do all of that being pregnant.

"Lucas, what are we going to do?" I said starting to cry

He wrapped his arms around me. "We will do it together. That's how. You and this baby are my top priority Peyton and no one or anything will make me loose sight of that. I have gone so long with out you and I won't miss another day with out you in my life. I love you and from the moment that I fond out about little Scott I have love her too."

"Him!" I corrected him before grasping his arms so that he would pull me into his arms where I felt safe no matter what state I was in.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt the love fest out here, but Peyton we have practice could you please come on!" Brooke said walking into the hall from the gym sounding a bit snotty

"Sorry! I will talk to you after practice Luke" I said giving him a kiss on the check before I walked into the gym after her

"Brooke, Brooke!" I called after her

"What Peyton?"

"Well I was wondering what we were now."

"I don't really know Peyton. I mean you slept with Lucas while we were dating! I mean I am not okay with that, but I am not going to be a bitch and tell everyone the results of that, but I am also not you friend after that. So I guess for right now we are two girls on the same squad."

"Okay I guess that is all I can ask for." I said a little disappointed.

"No actually you have no right to ask me of anything." She said now sounding pissed

"What!" I was so confused now she was sweet and understanding just a second ago and now she was sounding like a bitch!

"You are not anyone that can ask anyone of me and you know what you are not on this squad anymore you need to get everything out of your locker and get out of the gym you are off this squad for good now!"

"Are you kidding me Brooke?"

"No I am not! Go and get your stuff."

"Fine whatever I don't need your bitchy practices anymore I will be just okay. I have Lucas and that's all that matters to me. Why do I need to be on your squad anyways?"

"Yea you have Lucas and his bastard of a child too! So you don't need me or my friendship anymore huh?" she said screaming loud enough that the entire gym herd her. So I guess she told a few people! Ha! I couldn't believe that she could be such a BITCH!

"You know what I can't believe that I really wanted you has a friend! All you are is a spoiled little rich bitch who lives off her daddies money!" I said pushing past her and the rest of the squad heading for the locker room to go and get my stuff.

"You know what Peyton; at least my parents care enough to be around me! Your mom is dead and your dad cant stand you so he works a thousand miles away at all times! My parents are actually around."

"You know what yea my mom is dead but that is not her fault or mine for that matter and yes my dad does work a thousand miles away but that is because he loves that job and it helps to support us and when he is home we spend time together has a family. Your parent's version of quality time is throwing credit cards at you and leaving for expensive vacations where you never have to see each other! So I don't want to hear about a parents love or if they care about you or not because you don't know what a parents love feels like do you? And you know what that makes me feel sorry for you." I said walking away.

I was about half way to the locker room when I felt her turn me around and punch me in the nose knocking me off of my feet. I was about to stand back up and defend myself when I felt someone push me back down and I saw that person punch Brooke twice has hard has she hit me. This knocked Brooke off of her feet so now she was on the floor holding her nose where she had been hit.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked me bending over me

"Yea I am fine except for my nose, Hales where did you learn to punch like that?"

"Oh Nathan taught me how to defend my self after that creep from Bear-creek hit on me" she said blushing

"Well he sure did a good job."

"Yea I guess. Let's get you to the nurse so that she can look at your nose."

* * *

**A/N-**Sorry that it has been a while for this update! It has been really crazy around my house and i am thinking of writing a new story(twilight). i promise to have a regular time to update soon! For now i hope that you like it. Also i have changed the writing style i hope you guys can read it easier now!


	10. Chapter 9

The next few days were really stressful because Brooke had let is slip that I was pregnant during our argument and because Bevin and Logan had herd what she said just about everyone in school knew that I was pregnant with Lucas' baby. It was pretty funny the stories that were going around one involved Lucas and I in a bathroom at one of the basketball games. Another had us in his bed and his mom catching us and telling Brooke what she had seen. I couldn't help but laugh when I herd that. After a day of letting the rumors spread people had started coming to us asking if they were true. We told them that it was true I was pregnant with his baby and that it was true that he had slept with me during his relationship with Brooke, but we had made it very clear that it hadn't happened at a basketball game, concert, in Lucas' bed, my bed, or at the river-court. After we had talked to a few people Lucas had gotten defensive when people started giving us dirty looks and had started calling me a slut after walking off, he had almost hit one guy who asked me if I was going to have an abortion. I couldn't help but save the guy, I knew that he didn't mean any harm and that he had just been asking. Lucas still didn't like it and had been sending the guy dirty looks all through lunch so far.

"Lucas, are you ever going to stop glaring at him?"

"No."

"Why"

"Peyton he asked you if you were going to have an abortion. That is not something that I am okay with."

"I know that, but Jake was just asking. You know that he has a daughter right?"

"No I didn't know that. I guess I was over reaction wasn't I?"

"Yea I think you were. He knows how hard it is to be a teenage parent, and he was just asking me a question that most pregnant teenagers get asked Luke."

"I know I just don't like the thought of that at all. He seems like a pretty nice guy maybe I will apologize after school or something."

"Thank you that would be greatly appreciated." I said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

After lunch Lucas and I had English together, so we toke off down the hall together hand in hand. About half way to our classroom we herd a girl behind us talking about me and the things she was saying weren't so nice. So we decided to stop and talk to her.

"Yeah it's totally true; Peyton slept with Lucas and didn't use protection just to give her better odds of getting pregnant just so that she could steal Lucas from Brooke."

The thought of this idea made me laugh internally. I mean really what kind of person would even think about getting pregnant on purpose just to steal their best friend's boyfriend. Especially what teenage girl does that? I am sixteen and I for one do not like the idea of telling my kid that I was in high school and not married when I got pregnant. After hearing that I really couldn't hold my tong, so I walked up to the girl and spun her around. And what do you know it's Logan, one of Brooke's big mouth cheerleader's.

"You know Logan you really should get facts before you spread lies."

"What are you talking about Peyton?"

"Don't act stupid. Lucas and I both herd what you were saying and you know what. I thought that you knew me better than that."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know maybe because we have been on the same cheer squad since we were eight years old and I actually thought that you were my friend, but clearly your not and the only person you have loyalties to would be your bitch of a captain right."

"First of all Brooke is not the bitch, you are. Peyton you stole your best friend's boyfriend."

I could tell that this statement made Lucas angry. He was tired of everyone assuming that because we were together now and the fact that he cheated on Brooke with me meant that I had stolen him. When really Brooke had lost him a long time before he cheated, you know because he never really wanted her in the first place. I mean that doesn't mean that he didn't fall for her in the process of them dating it just meant that he wanted me more than her.

"Okay, Logan is it?"

"Yea that's my name"

"Well I just wanted to make it very clear for all you and your little friends her Logan. Peyton did not steal me from Brooke, because I went gladly. Brooke and I were not truly in love the way that Peyton and I are okay. I mean yes I cheated on Brooke with Peyton, but that does not mean that I was stolen like a little kid's favorite toy or something. If I was really in love with Brooke do you think that I would have slept with Peyton?

"Well Peyton can be very seductive."

These comments made both of us laugh out loud.

"If I was in love with Brooke that wouldn't matter and even if it did, do you really think that I would have broken up with Brooke or would I have tried to work it out with her when I found out about Peyton's pregnancy?"

This left her speechless because she knew he was right. And that meant that all the lies and rumors that she was trying to spread really meant nothing. See her and her cheerleading friends thought that because Lucas was just "stolen" by me meant that if he heard enough rumors that he would eventually brake up with me and go back to their captain, Brooke. And now they knew that this would never happen because Lucas and I actually had true feelings for each other. So after his last comment Lucas spun us around and started walking towards English again.

Once we were both in our chairs, which just happened to be right next to each other, Lucas decided to write me a note.

_Peyton I just wanted to make sure that you knew everything that I said out there to Logan was completely true. I love you not Brooke. And I believe you were you tell me that you love me and that you really didn't plan this pregnancy, even though you and this baby are the best things that have ever happened to me. I know that even though we are young and not really that ready we are still going to be great parents. And I know that you are going to be the best mom any kid has ever had besides me of course because no one can beat my mom._

_love, Lucas_

After reading this it toke everything that I had not to sit in our class and cry my eyes out because of the sincerity of his words. I could tell by the words written on the paper in front of me and the look in his eyes that he did truly love me and not Brooke. No matter what people said and I knew that he would always be there for me and our baby. So this on top of the stupid hormones from my pregnancy made it very hard not to loose control and cry right there and also not to jump out of my seat and kiss him so hard that he wouldn't remember his own name. So after I gained some control back I toke the time to write out a reply.

_Thank you so much for those words Lucas. I can tell that they are sincere and how much you mean them. I love you very much too and you make me a very happy person. I can not wait to have you in my arms after this class, so that I can give you a proper thank you kiss. I was worried before you found out about the pregnancy because even though I didn't have the results I knew I was pregnant. And yes because you were with Brooke I didn't know if you would really take responsibility and step up when I needed you, but now I know I had nothing to worry about because even if you and I were not together I know that you would have stepped up and been there for your child and even for me. It makes me all the more happier that you and I are together now though, because I know that you have no one stopping you from coming to me in the middle of the night if I called you. I know that you would jump up and be there in a heartbeat. I really cant tell you how much I love you because of this. I know that you are going to be a wonderful supporter for me and I know that you will always be there for me. So again thank you so much and again I love you with all my heart. I can't wait to see the baby that you and I made together. That baby is going to be perfect because he or she is going to be just like their dad, minus the cheating. J/K. Truthfully you are the most amazing person there is out there and there is not another person out there that I would want to raise this baby with. I love you so much and I know that you are going to be a great dad to our baby._

_love, Peyton_

After I wrote this out I waited till the perfect timing when our teacher had his back turned where he could not see me and passed the note on to Lucas' desk. I could see that he knew it was there, but he was not even making a gesture towards it. He was silently taking notes about verb phrases and how they are used in writing. So after a few minutes of watching him trying to see if he was going to read the note I got bored and went on to start on my own notes. After writing a few paragraphs I looked over at Lucas and saw him reading my note. Has he was reading I could see the look of pure love on his face and this made me look away, because I could not look at this and not cry sometime, damn hormones. After a few minutes I saw something go on to the corner of my desk. I looked up and noticed the person sitting in front of me was getting annoyed, I guess he could tell that we were passing notes in the middle of class and didn't like it much. So for him I decided to read what Lucas had written and write back once more and then stop. Unless Lucas wrote back to my reply with something that I couldn't help but reply to, so I toke the note and read what Lucas had wrote me.

_Peyton thank you so much for your support and trust me nothing would bring me more joy then to be out of this class room and be somewhere kissing you instead. I know that you have had your doubts and I know that there will be more to come, but like I have promised you before I will always be there for you, and that means if we are together or not. You can always count on me. I hope you know that. I cant wiat to be that guy for you though, the guy how wakes up in the middle of the night just to get up and run down to the nearest gas station or grocery store just because you are having a wild and insane craving for some kind of food. Although I hope you don't make me do that to much. You know me and you know that like you I need my sleep, but I would still gladly give it up if it meant satisfying you and our baby. And about your thoughts on our baby I would have to disagree. Our baby is going to be just like his or her mom and is going to also have a very nice jump shot that he or she gets from his or her dad. I love you so much and I cant wait to share memories of our baby together with you. I know that we may have rough spots but I believe that we will always find a way to each other, especially now because now you are gong to be in my life some how because of this baby. If we are together or not you are stuck_ _with me!I love you so much and I cant wait to get out of this class so that I can kiss you infront of everyone just to show them that you are my girl and no one else's._

_love, Lucas_

This made my heart swell with love for him. I knew that no matter what after having this baby with him and going through everything that we have been through together i would always love Lucas Scott. No matter what happened I was stuck with him and that made me grin with happieness.


	11. Chapter 10

The next few days passed by very fast. Peyton and I were just fine. Kissing when ever we could, but we still had yet to take that final step and go all the way again. I knew that even though she was pregnant with my child and we were already in love with each other she was going to need some time before we went that far. I love her so much that I could wait though. For her I could wait forever, I just hoped she didn't make me wait that long.

Over the past few days everything had gone just perfect. People had started to leave us along at school and no one was questioning us about it so much anymore. Luckily no one had mentioned my pending fatherhood to my mom either. This made me very happy because we really want to wait to tell her until we tell Peyton's father. I knew it was going to be a shock for her and she would be angry at first and so would Peyton's father but I also know that they wont be angry for to long and I know that no matter what they will be there for us when we need them. I was also hoping that my mom could help Peyton out because I could see how scared she was already. She was worried that she wasn't going to be a good mom because her mom had died at such an early age, but I also knew that Peyton was going to be the perfect mom to our baby. She just didn't have the confidence yet. So that was my plan for tonight. Peyton was coming over for dinner and before dinner I was going to talk Peyton into telling my mom tonight and then I was going to have my mom talk to Peyton before we told Peyton's dad about the baby.

I also wanted to tell my mom first so that she wasn't angry when we told Peyton's dad because I knew that he was going to be angry and I knew that I wasn't going to be too safe. Of course Peyton would because she was pregnant and also her father would never hurt her, but me well I was a different story. I have no physical injury or anything that doesn't allow him to hit me and I was also not a blood relative either. So I wanted to be able to have a little back up.

* * *

Tonight was the night! I was going to talk Lucas into telling his mom about the baby. I know that he wanted to wait to tell her so that we could tell him with my dad, but I knew that I was having some stupid insecurities and I needed her help sorting them out. So I wanted to tell her tonight, because well I was already going over there for dinner tonight and it would be perfect if we could just tell her tonight. I knew that Karen was going to be able to help me with what I needed, so I really wanted to get over her anger so that we could move on and she could be the supportive mother that I had seen her be so many times with Lucas. I know that she is not my mom, but I could really use that right now. All I could think of every time I thought about me being a mother was just what Brooke had told me last week, which was that I had no mother my mom had died when I was eight years old and I could hardly remember her. So how was I supposed to know how to be a mom? How was I supposed to know what to say when my baby woke up with nightmares or an upset stomach? What was I suppose to do when my baby wanted something and I had not clue what she wanted? I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by these thoughts and I know that I should talk to Lucas about them because he was probably thinking the same things but I didn't know how to breach the subject and I really didn't want him to see me with such insecurities. I love him so much but I still wasn't really use to him being there I mean we had only been a couple officially like two and a half weeks. I couldn't wait to be able to tell him everything not matter what it is, but I just wasn't there yet. I really wanted to be there, but I wasn't and there was nothing I could do to help it. It would come along on its own, I was just hoping that it was soon because it wouldn't be to long and we would have this baby.

There was also the fact that we were going to have to figure out just what we were going to do when the baby came. I mean I am only sixteen and I am not ready to be married or engaged yet so that was out even though I am sure that Lucas is thinking about it. I didn't know what his mom would say to us getting our own apartment and living together, hell I didn't know what my father or Lucas would say to that. Ok actually I take that back my father would say Hell no and Lucas would say "when are we moving?" and my father would punch him. So even with the possibilities running through my head this one really stuck I wanted him to be there for everything with this baby including the crazy one or two am feedings and the being up in the middle of the night to calm the baby down or if it was just seeing the baby smile for the first time or even if it was just to calm me down when I got frustrated and couldn't get the baby to calm down. I wanted him there for everything that he could be there for. So this was just another reason to tell Karen before telling my dad because I knew she would understand why I wanted what I wanted. First was the issue of getting Lucas to go along with it first and telling him my ideas for after we told my father.

* * *

I herd her shut the door of her care, a comet, and was suddenly very nervous. I was really hoping that she would go along with me and let me tell my mom tonight. I was sure she was but I was just hoping that I wasn't wrong. I waited a few seconds and then there was a knock on the door that led outside out of my room. I stud up to go let her in and was suddenly hit with a wave of comfort. I opened the door and pulled her in for a kiss. What I wanted to be a sweet and innocent hello kiss turned into a deeply passionate lust kiss when she changed the angle and allowed my tong into her mouth. After a short time when air became necessary we broke apart.

"Well that was one hell of a way to say hello to a guy." I said pulling her into me.

"Well you know what they say, every women knows how to please her man."

"Huh well you sure has hell know how to please yours."

"I was hoping that you would say that!" she said with a sexy grin.

"Okay none of that because my mom is in the other room and I know that if we get started there is no way that we will be able to finish, so don't even tease."

"Okay fine. I need to talk to you anyways."

"Really, I need to talk to you too, but you go first." I said has we both sat down on my bed.

"Okay well I know that you wanted to wait to tell your mom about the, you know but I would really like to tell her tonight if you don't mind." She said glancing at me nervously.

"You have no idea how okay I am with that. I was actually going to see if you wouldn't mind if we did it tonight. I know your reasons are probably different from mine but you would have no idea how okay I really am with that."

"Good because I could really use her to talk to about this, but there is one more thing before we go and tell her."

"Okay what?"

"Well I don't know if you have thought about what we are going to do in the long run, but I know me and I know you and if I know you, you were thinking that we could just get married because well you know I am pregnant and I know that you are going to want to be there for everything. Am I wrong?"

"No, you are right on track. I don't want to miss a single thing and even though we are young I know that you are the one I want forever so no I wouldn't mind getting married. But I also know you and that is not what you want, which is why I haven't brought it up."

"Okay you are completely right. I don't want to get married, but I also don't want you to miss anything either. So I was thinking about it and I am willing to compromise and get engaged to you has I also know that you are it for me and I want you forever."

"Okay I am thrilled at that idea, but I also know that there is something further that you haven't said yet."

"Yes there is I am willing to get engaged to you, but I also want us to find an apartment together and move in as soon has possible."

This was the best idea ever! I would surely not pass up the chance to be engaged to Peyton or miss the opportunity to live with her. The thing was my mom we were going to have to do a lot of convincing and we would also have the same problem with her dad.

"Are you kidding? If you are this is very cruel, but if you aren't my answer is YES! YES! Yes!"

"Okay so if we can talk your mom into it we are going to become engaged and end up moving in together before this baby is born?"

"Yes!"

"Okay but just because I brought it up doesn't mean that you can get out of the whole sweet, romantic, beautiful engagement moment."

I laughed has I already knew that much. Peyton was the love of my life and she deserved the best and I was going to give it to her if it was the last thing I ever did.

"Of course I not, you deserve the best Peyton and that is exactly what I am going to give you."

"Aw you're so sweet. Are you ready to go tell your mom about the baby?

I was about to answer when another voice brought the words right out of my mouth.

"Yea Lucas are you ready to go tell your mom about your BABY!"

I turned around slowly and saw my mom standing in the door way with the most furious expression on her face. I couldn't help but swallow out of nervousness; this was going to be a rough night.


	12. Chapter 11

"Yea Lucas are you ready to go tell your mom about your BABY!"

That was it our secret was out, Karen knew and I could tell by the look on her face that she was furious. I slipped off of Lucas' lap suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in that position.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, what baby is your sixteen year old girlfriend talking about?"

I felt Lucas tense up under my arm that was still around is waste at that question, so I decided to take over for now.

"Well um Karen I don't know if you know or not, but about three months ago my dads boat was thought to be lost at sea and well they found two men and they wanted me to come down to the port hospital to see if either was my dad. Well when Lucas herd that I had to go and do this he decided to drive down there with me because it was a six hour car ride just going down there and it was in the middle of a thunder storm. Well we ended up staying at a motel because it was so late and the rodes were so bad. Well when we got up and left and went to the hospital I checked and it wasn't my dad. Well after we went to the hospital I realized that I didn't have on the bracelet that my dad gave me for my thirteenth birthday on anymore and I made sure that I had it on when we left my house, so we had to go back to the motel room to check if it was there. Well it was underneath the covers on the bed and well when I found it all the emotions had finally caught up with me and I ended up breaking down right there. Lucas tried to calm me down and well one thing led to another and yea."

"She found out that she was pregnant two weeks ago mom"

This shook Karen so much that she had to pull out Lucas' desk chair to sit down. Now I was worried, she hadn't said anything and her face was blank.

We sat there for about five minutes before she said anything.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW YOU TRAMP!" she screamed at me with so much venom in her voice that I about fell over.

"MOM!"

"WHAT?"

"Peyton isn't going anywhere! You need to calm down, right now! I know that this is upsetting but its done we had laps in judgment and forgot to use protection and it's done. You can't go back and change it all we can do is deal with it right now and you are not going to kick the mother of my child out of our house!" Lucas said moving over to sit in front of his mother.

"I didn't want this for you Lucas. I didn't want you to have to decide between your dreams or your child. I didn't want you to go through this either Peyton. I am sorry for what I said please forgive me it was just a reaction. I didn't mean it I promise."

"We know mom. We know, but there is no decision to make it's my child no matter what. I love this baby already and I love Peyton. That's what we were going to talk to you about tonight. We love each other and we know that there is no one else for us. We want to get engaged, we won't get married until after the baby is born, but we would also really like to get our own apartment so that we can live this like any other adult couple would. Of course we would only go through with this if it is okay with you and Larry though. So what do you say mom, is it okay?"

"That is very responsible Lucas. I of course don't want you two to have to be that mature yet, but that is definitely the right thing to do and I will go along and agree with it if you get a job somewhere and if Peyton works at the café with me before and after school and on the weekends so that you can save up some money. Also Larry would have to go along with it too though. I won't go along with it if he doesn't go along with it. You know how I feel about this Lucas so of course I am fine with the two of you getting engaged and moving in with each other. I am sorry for my first response that was uncalled for and I had no right to say any of those things to you Peyton. You must think that I am such a hypocrite now."

"Of course I don't Karen! You are like a mother to me and I understand completely why you had the response that you did. It was exactly the response that I was expecting to be honest."

She looked at me with such pity at those words it made me want to scream at her. I mean yes I loved her like a mother, but I didn't want or need anyone's pity at the moment. I was glad that she was going to go along with it but I didn't want her going along with it just because she felt sorry for us. If she was going along with it I was going to make damn sure that she was doing it because she thought it was what was right for us at the moment. So I was forced to confront her about why she was agreeing to our arrangement because unlike Lucas I did not know what her feelings were towards this. All that I knew what that she was once a pregnant seventeen year old girl who was left by the father of her child so that he could go on to college and bigger and better things (of course that was his way of thinking, has nothing could be bigger or better than your child wither your ready for them or not).

"Karen I hate to ask this but I just have to confirm something for myself, but are you going along with this because you think its the best thing for Lucas, our baby, and myself or because you feel sorry for us?" I asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"Peyton I assure you that I am doing this because I know that this is what is best for my son, grandchild, and yourself. I know what it feels like to be a pregnant teenager and I know that you will turn straight away from any help if it is out of pity. So if I would never dream of going along with this just out of pity. I promise if I was doing this out of pity I would have suggested that the three of you just live with me and not have to worry about the other costs that come along with an apartment and a baby, but I know that you need to do it on your own and live like adults because to be honest you are in a very adult situation now." She said looking me in the eyes with a look that I could only dream of being totally honest.

"Okay, thank you, but I just had to make sure."

"I know Peyton. I know."

* * *

"Mom, would you mind giving me and Peyton a minute alone please?" I asked my mom knowing that right now if Peyton didn't get some alone time she was going to break down right in front of my mother.


	13. Chapter 12

**Wow! I am sooooo sorry you guys! I have been horribly busy and I have moved and was without a computer for months and haven't been able to write! I am a horrible author for letting you guys go without an update for so long! I promise that you will never go more than a week without an update on this story from now on until it is finished!**

**After my mom walked out of my room all I could do was hold out my arms for Peyton. I knew her well enough that if I said anything she would just break down and she wouldn't want to do that at this moment. Has soon has I opened my arms she rushed to me and I squeezed her tight against my chest. I did this to giver her comfort just has much as to give myself comfort. **

**I wouldn't ever admit it to Peyton or to anyone else, but I am pretty sure that I just had the most difficult conversation I would ever have in my entire life. Its one thing to tell your mother that your girlfriend is pregnant when you are not married yet, but its another thing in and of itself to tell your mother that your 16 year old girlfriend is pregnant when you are not married and haven't even graduated from high school yet. Its scared the crap out of me when my mom screamed at Peyton the way she did when she first reacted and it took everything in my power to stand up and defend Peyton against my mom. I hoped that it would not be that way when we told Larry. I would worry about that later for now my concern is Peyton and getting her to talk to me now that she had calmed down.**

"**Peyton? Sweetheart are you okay now?" I asked has I loosened my hold on her.**

"**Yes I am okay, but just hold me for a few more seconds. I just need to feel safe and being in your arms does that for me." she said has she tightened her grip around my waist.**

"**Okay, but we are going to have to talk about the conversation we just had before we go out there and face my mom again." I said replacing the tight grip on her shoulders. **

**She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes showing me the fear and hurt that she had began to feel after she finished talking to my mother. All I could do was lean down and kiss her to show her just how much I loved her and to convey my feelings towards her. Has there were no words in the world that could ever make her realize how much I loved her and how much I relied on her to keep me going now that we were finally together. There was no way that anyone could make me leave her or our baby now that we were together. Not that I would ever even want to for any reason. There was nothing that she nor anyone else could do or say to make me even begin to think of leaving them or being without them. And that was exactly what I was trying to get through in my kiss to her in that moment because even though my mom may have had a harsh first reaction she was on our side now and that's all that mattered. We had support from one of two people who we cared the most about and whom we needed support from. And tomorrow my mom would help us get the support from Larry the person whom Peyton needed support from the most, besides me of course which she didn't even have to ask for. I could never be like Dan, my "father" if you could even call him that. **

**Lucas gave me all the reassurance that I needed and more in that kiss. He didn't even need words to tell me that everything was going to be okay now. All he needed to do was hold me and kiss me the way that he always did to let me know that I had nothing to fear or to worry about now that we had his mother's support. Even though she wasn't my mother and she could never replace her, I was counting on being able to lean on Karen now more than ever before to help me get through this pregnancy. I didn't know how I was going to be able to survive the next six months if she wasn't there for me. From the way that he was kissing me right now I knew that Lucas understood this and was trying to comfort me with his lips and trying to let me know that I would be able to count on him and her now without using his words just by showing me his feelings through our kiss. I had to pull back though because it was a little to emotional for me and if I didn't stop this kiss it was either going to end with me crying or ripping his clothes off and I didn't want either of those things to happen right now so I pulled away earning a whine from him which I laughed at. **

"**I'm sorry but if we don't stop I afraid of what its going to lead into right now" I said laughing at him.**

"**Mmmm that's what I was hoping would happen! So why did you stop?" He asked me with that sexy smirk that I loved so much forming on his face.**

"**Well your mother is in the other room and is expecting us right now, so I figured we could grace her with our presence before she decides to come and her and get us herself" I replied **

"**Well that would be a bad thing, I guess wouldn't it?" **

"**Yes, yes it would. Lets go out and let her know that we are ready to discuss our future plans in more detail now." I said grabbing his hand to lead him out the door.**

**We walked into the kitchen to see Karen already sitting at the table waiting for us to eat. **

"**Sorry we took so long Karen. We didn't mean to keep you waiting on us."**

"**Its fine I am sure that you just need a little time to yourselves. I know how hard that conversation is to have remember I had to have it once before." She said with a twinkle in her eye.**

"**Yeah I'm really sorry that you have to find out the way you did. We had a plan on how we were going to tell you and everything, but oh well. Now do you want to talk more about the jobs and living arrangements for us." I asked with hesitation.**

"**Yes I would. Has I said before I would like for you to work at the café with me and Haley before and after school and on the weekends whenever you can. Lucas needs to find a steady job, so that you guys can save money up for the baby. As far has the apartment thing goes, I expect you guys to look for and find an apartment big enough for you and my grandchild that is in a safe neighborhood and is affordable for you two. Now I know that I said it was going to be up to you to pay the bills and it is but for now if you need help with the down payment for the apartment and rent for the first few months I am more than willing to help because the café is doing great right now and I have a little bit of money to spare. However if your father has any objections to what we have agreed upon tonight then we can discuss other options when we tell him tomorrow. For the rest of the night however lets just relax and eat a nice dinner without anymore heavy conversation or drama." she said with finality**

**So with one last relieved look shot at Lucas we picked up our forks and began to enjoy the wonderful home cooked meal that she had prepared for us.**


End file.
